Hard At Work
by RougeXs
Summary: SWANQUEEN FIC /OQ Friendship Regina is growing tired of her same predictable life and is desperate for a change. She ends up getting more than she bargained for when her best friend's sister comes into town and shakes things up to the point where Regina can't control herself and she gets a taste of living on the wild side for a change.


**A/N: So this is not my first fic but it is my first swanqueen fic. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and decided I'd finally write it out and post it. This is not beta'd or edited by anyone but myself so I do apologize for any mistakes. This will be just a short two shot or possibly a three shot depending on what flows better. I hope that it's not riddled with mistakes and that it will make for an easy read, but I will try to correct any mistakes I might find along the way.**

Regina's Pov

"Miss Mills, you've got a call on Line three, he says it's urgent." 'Isn't it always?' She thinks in response to her timid secretary.

"Let me guess, Mr. Gold?" Snarls the CEO.

"Uh ye-, yes Ma'am, I'm sorry."

"Put him through," She sighs and shooes Belle out of her office. She was so tired of how mundane her life had come to be. Things were so unchanging it was almost as if she could predict how her entire day would go, every single day. Like now, for example, Mr. Gold called her office every Wednesday at eight a.m. like clockwork only to be turned down again on his proposal to merge Mills INC with his own company. He had been calling for years and still hasn't taken no for an answer. Even the rest of her day she could probably predict what would happen and in what order. She'd give into her daily habit of starting the morning off with two freshly brewed cups of coffee she'd go into the company kitchen to make herself. On her trek to the kitchen she'd respond to the hateful glares and those who'd practically cower in her presence with apathetic indifference. 'Evil Bitch', someone would whisper without fail and she'd do her best to school her features and scowl like the heartless woman they presumed her to be. Have a few meetings with stuffy old rich men. Her overbearing mother would call to check that she wasn't, "running the family business into the ground." She'd sit through more heart wrenchingly boring meetings. And just when she'd had it up to here with the day her best friend, who happened to be her only friend, Robin would come into her office and brighten up her day. And when the laughter and chatter between them would finally die down, she'd begin to notice, again, how he'd stare just a little too long, smile just a little too lovingly and she'd jump to her feet and rush him out of her office with the excuse that she had some pressing matter that called for her full attention right that very moment. She'd apologize profusely while simultaneously ushering him out of her office before he could bring up wanting to talk about the nonexistent "relationship" they'd briefly had. She'd known it had been a mistake to give into Robin's pleas to try being more than just friends. For the remainder of the work day, the brunette would stew in the guilt of knowing her best friend wanted more than friendship and that it was actually the last thing she'd want between them. She'd finish up later than she'd like at the office, make her way home via crowded trains thanks to DC Metro rush hour, and throw together a quick humdrum dinner and sleep, only to wake up and repeat the cycle again the next day. Unfortunately, this was a cycle she had no hope of getting out of.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." She says in a mock pleasant tone.

"Why yes, yes it is dearie, I am actually calling you to inform you that this will be my last call," he chirped, catching the brunette off guard.

"Really, I mean, I suppose you intend to share the seemingly good news that brought you to that decision?" She fishes for more information.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I struck a deal with Fred Midas and our companies will be merging in the near future. I must say, it's actually a good thing you never came to your senses and got from underneath your mother's thumb to even be open to my proposals. Who knew Cora's attempts to belittle my company's importance would lead me to bigger and better things?" She could practically see the arrogance dripping off his words. Even though she knows she does everything her mother said without question, didn't mean she the imp to point it out.

"Anyhow, I wish you good luck in any future endeavors and I look forward to becoming a more formidable competitor for Mills Inc. very soon. Good day Regina."

"Good day, Mr. Gold," she replies curtly before hanging up. 'Well there goes the change I wished for,' she thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair. Fred Midas's company had already been more than formidable competition for Mills Inc. on its own but now with Gold's resources and connections, that merger could possibly be a legitimate threat to their revenue. Even worse than that she'd have to consult with her mother about it soon and that most definitely wasn't a call she was looking forward to.

The brunette shook off the feeling of impending doom she felt towards the call and dragged herself through the sea of hatred that doubles as her route to the kitchen to make her coffees for the morning. As her day went on she'd run into another minor change in her otherwise predictable schedule. She'd gotten a call from Robin, which was strange as he'd usually be knocking on her office door for a quick chat by now.

"So you're standing me up huh?" She jokes as she answers the call.

"Regina, you know I would never. I am sorry I couldn't make it to meet with you today though. My mom needed me to help her out with a few errands today so I didn't even come into work." He explains.

"Oh I see, is everything alright with her?"

"Yes of course, she was just a little in over her head. You know how she likes to go over the top with planning, she bit off more than she could chew this time. That is actually what I'm calling you about though. She's having a dinner party tomorrow night at seven and she'd love it if you came." She could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"I actually have a lot on my plate tomorrow Robin, I'm sorry. I don't know if I'd be able to." Well it was partially true. She'd decided to postpone telling her mother about the Midas Gold merger until tomorrow and she'd known she'd be in for a hell of a long day because of it, but not so long that she couldn't go make the dinner party. She was just wary of how he'd portray her to his family now that they were just friends again.

"Oh, well I understand. Maybe things will free up for you and you could just think about it some more. I would really love if you could make it." He says, instant disappointment shrouding his voice.

"Yea, maybe." She replies weakly.

"Well I'm going to let you get back to work now. Oh before I forget, are we still getting coffee at that new shop tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, of course. I will see you there tomorrow. Goodbye Robin, tell your mother I said hello."

"Ok, I will. Bye Regina."

'Maybe I should have been more appreciative of my mundane life,' she huffed at the idea of the new issues she would soon have to face head on. Regina finished up her work for the afternoon and headed home hoping for a smoother tomorrow than she'd expected.

Next Day ( Emma's Pov )

"Did you figure out how to get to the station?" She had barely made out her brother's words through the shuffling sounds on his end of the line.

"I'm here… but I can't figure out which train I'm supposed to take," Emma peers around the escalators in search of a subway map to help her figure out which direction she should be going in.

"You should have just let me drive you. It should say the blue line and the destination is Franconia Springfield." He sighs

"You would have had to get up even earlier just to bring me in on time and then you'd be at work a. whole hour earlier than you'd need to be, don't worry so much. I'm a big girl now I can make it there on my own" She teases. "Shit, I think that's my train coming now and I'm on the wrong side of the station I'm going to try to make it. Talk to you soon, I gotta go!" The blonde hurriedly speaks before ending the call before her brother could even muster a response. She raced up the escalator and swiftly maneuvered through the crowd of people and back down the stairs to the right side of the tracks. When she reached the platform passengers were hurriedly filing in to the packed train car and she slowed her pace as she headed towards the somewhat less crowded car, thinking she'd make it onto the train before the double doors slid shut. The light ping, signaling the doors would be closing soon, sounded and Emma took off in a full on run in efforts to slip through the entrance. She couldn't be late today. It was her first day at a new company. Her brother had vouched for her and she needed to make a good impression. This was the kind of company that could change her life. The blonde just makes it onto the train car. Her back flattens against the now closed doors as she realizes just how packed the train car is. Another thing she knew she'd hate about moving back to this city. Rush hour times were beyond ridiculously overpopulated on the subways. Emma forced herself to look down at her feet or at the ceiling of the car and everywhere else she could think of to avoid awkwardly making eye contact with random people. A sweet, floral scent caught her attention and she couldn't help seeking out that enticing aroma. Turning her head to the direction in which the scent was stronger, her eyes landed on the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid eyes on. And now she was staring, for more than an acceptable amount of time. And as if the woman could sense Emma practically salivating over her features, she made eye contact with the blonde. And awkward moments be dammed, Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from this woman. The moment, however, was short lived as the raven haired beauty quickly routed her gaze elsewhere. The ping sounded once again and the train's doors opened. Emma shuffled to the outside of the train to allow the passengers to exit. When she stepped back on more people squeezed in behind her and she found herself face to face with the woman she couldn't stop staring at just a moment ago. The train car began to fill to capacity again and she quickly grabbed the railing over the woman's head in order to ready herself for the bumpy train ride ahead. A teenaged boy rushes past her to get to the only remaining empty seat and knocks Emma off her balance. The rude teenager in combination with the force of the train picking up speed again causes her to stumble into the raven haired woman. Her body pressing the woman firmly up against the pole she was leaning on. The blonde could swear she'd heard a gasp when their bodies connected, and it kind of made her insides tingle. She involuntarily inhaled the sweet scent of the woman. That alluring fragrance she sought out earlier was definitely coming from her. They were flush against one another, breast to breast, torso to torso, pelvis to pelvis and Emma had to fight herself to not enjoy this feeling as much as she did. When she felt the woman's slight twitch she realized she'd been pressed up against her for longer than expected for what should have been a quick stumble. She pulled her thoughts together and backed away making eye contact with the woman once again.

"I'm…,"Emma cut her sentence short as she saw how the brunette's perfect white teeth were deeply embedded in a plush, deep red bottom lip.

"Sorry," She squeaks out, Licking her own lips in response trying desperately to stifle the groan at the back of her throat begging to be released. Captivating brown eyes locked with piercing green ones and Emma felt as if her heart had frozen mid beat. Her eyes darted to those deep red lips once again as the brunette's teeth released a full bottom lip.

"Don't worry about it…" The beautiful woman replies and the blonde honestly felt she could cum just listening to that voice alone. Her voice was pure sex. "This is my stop." The woman says.

"Ok." Emma replies still in complete bewilderment of the rich tone of the brunette's voice. Only managing to concentrate on how sexy the woman's voice was rather than the actual words being spoken to her.

"Excuse me….Miss, but, I need to get off at this station," The brunette tries again, a bit more firmly.

"Oh! Right I'm sorry!" Emma hurriedly moves out of the woman's way allowing her to exit the train. She couldn't help staring at the woman's figure as she sauntered away. 'Damn, had I known the women could be this hot here, I'd have relocated years ago,' she thought to herself. She glanced at her phone to check the time. She'd almost forgotten she'd actually had somewhere to be. She had less than twenty minutes to make it to work. Good thing the next stop was hers. Quickly she glanced over at the map realizing she didn't actually know what stop she was at.

"Shit," she swears, this was her stop. She attempted to make it through the doors before they slid shut, but this time she wasn't so lucky. 'Fuck me!'

15 minutes later

Emma was walking briskly towards the office of the pixie haired brunette HR specialist she'd met last week before her interview. Technically she wasn't late, just cutting it really close. Good thing for her, she was able to get off at the stop after hers, travel back to her actual stop relatively quickly, and the company building was right across the street from the station. At least it'd make for an easy daily commute now that she knew where to go.

"Good morning, Miss Swan! I am happy to see you are on time. Employers always love punctuality in an employee!" Mary-Margret smiles widely. Emma smiled in response, thinking of how close she had come to not at all being punctual. She followed the chipper woman down the short hall into a big open space filled with light chatter and a few rows of sparsely spread out cubicles. They came to a halt near a lone cubicle facing the window. It happened to be a bit further away from the rest of the cubicles and a bit bigger. The large wrap around desk inside had two large high tech looking computers that sat atop it. One placed in front of the window and the other to the right of it. The view was great from the desk and it was secluded, well as secluded as possible for a cubicle. 'I really hope this is my desk,' Emma thought to herself as Mary-Margret continued to speak. "So as you know, Elsa is currently in a meeting and when she gets out she will be able to help more with your training. She did give me these to give to you and she said you could work on these until she comes back. Oh and she mentioned you should do them in the format she taught you at the training location last week."

"Ok, no problem." Emma accepts the proffered files from the HR Specialist.

"Ok great, so I know Elsa was only able to give you a quick tour of the floor the other day, but if you need help finding anything you can ask her or on the off chance that you can't find Elsa or she's not in for the day, you can just ask Regina. Her office is right over there." The perky brunette gestures to the huge dark glass pane office to the right of the cubicle she covets. "She pretty much keeps to herself if it doesn't involve business, but she's actually quite nice. Between you and me, I think she's just misunderstood and doesn't deserve the tales the people here spin about her…" Mary-Margret briefly pauses as her face wrinkles in brief reflection on her words. "But, don't tell her I said that."

Emma chuckled lightly at her peculiarity. "Sure thing," the blonde smiles.

"Good! So any who, I'm sure she'd be happy to lend a helping hand, but only approach her as a last resort as Regina isn't part of your specific department. She's the CEO."

"Noted," the blonde acknowledges.

Regina's POV

'I can't believe I reacted that way to her,' Regina thinks to herself as she exits the train station and makes her way to the coffee shop to meet Robin. She'd felt her senses set ablaze at the closeness of the blonde stranger on the train, but she had never reacted that way towards another woman before. 'Must be another side effect of my dry spell,' she huffed to herself. She'd had her share of dates and then some, but she hadn't met anyone worth taking that next step with. The only reason she'd even agreed to most of the dates she'd been on was because it was the only way to get her domineering mother off her back for a while. She wished she could refuse her, but she just couldn't shake the ever present longing for her mother's approval.

"Hello Gorgeous!" Robin interrupts her inner thoughts. "You look lovely today," He grins as he opened the door for her to enter the shop.

"Good morning, Dear." She smiles politely as they head to the line.

"Good morning to you as well, so, have you given anymore thought to coming with me to my parents tonight? My mother wants to see you and she's been practically talking my ear off about how I never bring you around anymore." He sends a charming smile her way, hoping it'd sway her decision.

"I have, you know I adore your mother, it's hard for me to turn down her offer so I managed to free myself up a bit. I do, however, want to make sure that we are clear on some things first and foremost." Regina's polite demeanor hardens momentarily and Robin's smile falters.

"We aren't together, and I don't want there to be any confusion about that to your family or to you, for that matter. Are we in clear on those terms?"

"Uhm, Yea…no, I completely understand and I would never want to push that on you." He gives an uncertain smile as he steps forward in line to order their coffees. He'd fawned over Regina since the minute he'd laid eyes on her. He'd tried for years to get her to go out with him, but he'd been unlucky up until last year. She'd finally given him a shot and he blew it, in his opinion at least. She seemed wholly uninterested in anything more than maintaining their friendship from that point on and he couldn't help but accept it. He'd been holding on to the hope that he'd get another shot since she'd initially expressed her disinterest. At least he'd made her happy by being her best friend, when she finally opened up to him about her life he'd realized she was a bit of a loner. So much so that he was the only friend she had. It made him want to be there for her in every single aspect, but in turn she'd made sure the only aspect he could be there for her in was friendship.

"I don't mean to be harsh Robin, you know that right? I just don't want there to be any misunderstandings," She reaches out to grasp his shoulder in hopes of comforting his possibly wounded ego as they stood to the side and waited patiently for their coffees. She knew how he felt about her, but she didn't feel the same and she wasn't ready to lose her only friend over it. She'd wished he could just find another girl and be happy, but it still hadn't happened. At least she'd finally built up the courage to set things straight, maybe this would put an end to the awkward longing glances over lunch.

"Yea, of course." He replies and gives a feeble attempt at a smile. He grabs the two cups and hands Regina hers. They head out of the shop and leisurely walk towards their office building. They spend the rest of their walk in silence, both stewing in their own thoughts of the other.

"So what's the special occasion anyway? Why does your Mother want to have a dinner party?" The brunette woman asks, attempting to break the silence as they enter the elevator.

"Oh, my sister has just moved back to the city and she wants to celebrate her graduating and starting her career." He says cheerfully.

"How is it possible that I didn't know you had a sister? I feel like a terrible friend." She cringes.

"Well technically she's my adopted sister. I guess I don't talk about her much; we actually didn't get along for a long while. She graduated high school early and went away to school. It wasn't until her last two years of college during the handful of times she came back for a visit that we just started to… understand each other better and things just clicked. Now she's like one of my best friends, but oddly enough we are complete opposites. She can be a little wild and crazy at times; maybe free-spirited is a better descriptive. She just kind of follows the beat of her own drum," Robin explains before gesturing to the open elevator doors for Regina to exit first.

"I'm glad that you two were able to build such a bond. I look forward to meeting her." Regina smiles up at him as he walks her toward her office.

"Me either she's great and – Emma?" He questions turning his attention to the blonde sitting at the once vacant desk across from Regina's office. The woman swivels around in her seat to face them.

"Robbie! Hi, I didn't think I'd see you this early." She stands up to hug him. Regina feels a wave of heat followed by tingles wash over her at the sight of the woman. This was the stranger from the subway, what were the odds she'd run into this woman again let alone in her own place of work.

"We were just talking about you! Regina, this is my sister Emma." The blonde turns towards her with a grand smile before the corners of her mouth slightly turned down and a brief state of confusion crinkled her brow as facial recognition set in.

"So…you're Regina." Emma states firmly, a smirk replaced the confused smile quickly as she holds her hand out to Regina. The brunette wearily holds out her own hand to meet the green eyed beauty's and Emma lightly grasps her hand. She subtly caresses the soft skin of the back of Regina's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Regina immediately feels her heart rate pick up at the touch.

"You've heard of her?" Robin interrupts before Regina can reply.

"Oh, yea, Uhm Mary-Margaret mentioned that should Elsa not be around that I could possibly ask Regina for help finding anything." The blonde smiles once more at the CEO who had yet to speak.

"I see, well she is also my friend Regina, the one I've spoken to you about before." Robin smiles shyly and Emma's grin slightly falters and she finally lets go of the brunette's hand before she manages a quick recovery. "Oh, well it really is nice to meet you, Robbie talks about you so much I almost feel like I know you as much as he does." Emma jokes weakly.

"It's nice to meet you too Emma. Forgive me, as I know next to nothing about you as I only recently discovered Robin had a sister." She smiles at the blonde, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Ouch I'm hurt Robbie, you trying to keep her all to yourself huh?" Emma grins causing both Robin and Regina to blush for completely different reasons. Regina feels a flutter at the pit of her stomach thinking of what Emma could mean by that.

"Nothing like that, I suppose you just never came up." He explains meekly, hoping Regina didn't notice his state of mortification at Emma's words. Unbeknownst to him, Regina was miles away from thinking any thought that included her best friend at the moment. "Regina is coming to mom's dinner party for you tonight, so you'll actually get a chance to get to know each other more closely."

"Mm, I'd love to get to know you on a deeper level. Any friend of Robbie's is a friend of mine," The blonde smirks suggestively at the flustered CEO. Regina was practically outright panting at the salacious tone of the new employee. She'd never felt so affected by mere words. 'How on earth am I going to work with this…walking distraction,' she thought to herself.

"As would I," was all she could muster up in response to the smirking woman. It's like she knows how she's affecting me. 'I'm going to be completely fucked,' she thought, which only caused a new wave of arousal to course through her body.

"Great, well I'm going to head to my department, I'm so happy you moved back Emma," Robin brings his sister into a tight hug. "It's gonna be great having you around sis. I will see you tonight Regina." He smiles, as he slowly backs away from the women saying their goodbyes, before he heads to his floor.

"So I wanted to say that you don't have to worry about you coming to you constantly with new questions or anything, I know you probably have a lot to do as you are the CEO and all." Emma says softly. 'Where'd all that boldness go?' The brunette wonders.

"Oh it's not a problem at all, I would be glad to be of assistance if I'm needed."

"Well in that case, could you possibly point me in the direction of the kitchen? Elsa showed me during the tour, but I can't seem to remember how to get there. And I am in desperate need of coffee" The blonde smiles.

"Sure, I'm headed there myself actually, to get a coffee myself." The CEO turns to lead the way before long the blonde falls in step beside her.

"But you have one already, don't you?" She points to the to-go cup in Regina's hand as the corner of her mouth turned up into a half smile.

"Oh I have this bad vice where I like to drink two black coffees in the morning to start off my day." She tenses her shoulders and reigns in her features as she slips into her defense mechanism without even noticing. Deep down, a small part of her hoped the blonde wouldn't think of her as strange now, no matter how pitiful the thought may have seemed. 'Why would it even matter she's an employee and a woman! Nothing can nor will happen between us. In fact I give it less than a week before the other blithering idiots on this floor have convinced her to believe the rumors about me. So this little crush I seem to have will be over and done with before the week is even out,' she attempts to give herself a pep talk in efforts to harden her appearance in front of the blonde.

"Oh you can handle the rough stuff huh? You sound like my kind of woman," Emma says teasingly as she playfully nudges her shoulder against Regina's in efforts to loosen her up as she'd noticed the initial tensing of the brunette's shoulders.

'And the boldness is back.' Regina tries and fails to fight the soft giggle the comment causes, "Good to know Miss… Locksley, right?"

"Actually, I go by Swan, It's a name I got from the first family that tried to adopt me I loved them so much and I could tell they really loved me, but it just didn't work out. I decided to keep the name even when I was placed in another home because it makes it so I'll always have a piece of them with me and I'd always loved the name. " The new employee explains.

"I think Swan suits you." Emma grinned widely at her and Regina knew she didn't stand a chance at getting rid of her crush on the beautiful woman anytime soon.

"Thank you. I happen to think your name more than suits you, with the meaning behind it and all." The blonde replies as they reach the massive kitchen.

"Of course and thank you." Regina blushes profusely. "Uhm, so here is the coffee maker."

"It looks pretty intricate."

"That's how I felt at first, but you get the hang of it," said the brunette before showing Emma how to work the complicated machine. She hands Emma one of the two cups she makes.

"Thank you," the blonde graciously accepts the cup, "but I'm definitely going to need some cream and sugar not all of us can be as badass as you."

Regina snorts, "I'm not sure liking black coffee makes a person badass, but the cream is right here and the sugar is… out?" She shakes the empty container. "There is another one in this cabinet, I believe. Oh right here," the brunette says as she struggles to reach the sugar in the overhead cabinet. She gasps and grips the edge of the cabinet and the edge of counter hard as she feels a firm body press into her back. She instantly felt the outline of firm breasts pressed tightly against her shoulder blades. The blonde's breath on her ear causes her knees to weaken. Emma feels her stance slacken and immediately presses her hips further into the brunette's firm backside, pinning her against the counter.

"I'll get it," she hotly whispers into the brunette's ear. Regina whimpers at the feel of the delicate hand gripping her waist as the blonde shifts upwards to grab the sugar. With the object in hand, Emma steps back, loosens her grip on the CEO's waist and whispers in her ear once more, "Thanks for the coffee my queen. I look forward to seeing you tonight." And with that the blonde takes two packets of sugar, two creams, grabs her coffee and saunters off in the direction they'd come from. Regina is left breathless and squeezing her legs together as she feels a flood a wetness gather between her thighs. 'I am so fucked.'


End file.
